Demonic victim
by Iblis-san
Summary: Weeks after Haruhi joins the host club, a new student enters the school. And if an awkwardly familiar situation happens with the new student, Haruhi feels something is wrong. -On hiatus-


**_AN: New story~ I know I should be writing for Surviving Slavery, but... This idea popped up, and I couldn't resist it. I love OHSHC and Blue exorcist, and I love Female! Rin, so why not combine them? Enjoy! Oh, and by the way, I will explain what's happening. For now, enjoy!_**

"Speaking."

'Thoughts'

Place change or scene change

1 Déjà vu

A young student enters the school. "True cross Ouran school, huh?" The student mumbles in himself. "Damn, where is that damn cram school? And where are Mephisto and Yukio when you need them? Those bastards, I'll kill them!" The new student wanders around, and soon founds himself lost. "Maybe it's in there?" He walked over to a music room. When the student opened the door, he shouted "Damn you, Yukio! I'm going to kill..."

"Welcome, princess." A group of handsome males said.

"Oh, it's a boy." The twins said. A long male with blond hair and violet eyes sighed. "Don't judge! A customer is a customer. Male or female." The new student looked confused. He pushed his hat a little bit back, looking around. 'This isn't the cram school. But, Yukio is here.' He looked at Kyoya. "You aren't Yukio." He said, shocked, and pointed at him.

"Ah, I see. You are confusing me with someone else." The student stumbled a little bit backwards. He tripped backwards and broke a closet full of expensive tea cups.

"Eh... Oops?" The male said.

"Oops all you want, you are going to pay it back. I guess the debt is around 10." Kyoya said.

"10? That isn't much."

"I mean 10 million."

"What!? I don't have that much money! I'm only here because of a scholarship!"

Tamale spoke up. "Well, if you can't pay us in money, pay with your body. From now on, you'll be a host dog!"

Haruhi shivered at the memory of his days as a host dog. It was terrible. "I wish you luck." He said, forcing a smile.

Tamaki walked closer to the newbie, and he yelled "Hikaru! Kaoru!"

"Yes, Tono?" They said.

"Make him presentable."

"If you have 260 customers, you'll be free of your debt, just like Haruhi." Kyoya said.

"They are quite cruel, sometimes. What's your name?" Haruhi said, smiling and sweat dropping.

"I'm Rin Okumura." He said, before being dragged away by the twins. The twins suddenly yelled. "Tono, you might want to come." Of coarse, everybody in the host club came to take a look. They saw Rin, and found out he had long hair.

Haruhi smiled. "Rin, are you a female?"

Rin sighed frustrated. "I want to say no, but, it's hard to hide now, isn't it? Yeah, I'm a female, but I wish I wasn't." Haruhi smiled. "I'm a female to." She said. Rin nodded. "I noticed. Your voice is slightly higher, and you have a pretty female face. Beside that, I can slightly see your curves."

Haruhi looked surprised. "By the way, what's up with the... What is it?" Haruhi pointed to the Kurikura.

"Oh, that's a katana, it's kind of a memorial of my late dead."

Tamaki, who was crying tears, hugged Rin. "Oh~ My sweet little daughter! Daddy is right here~" Rin growled and pushed Tamaki of her. "You're annoying! I hate clingy bastards like you! Narcissistic fuck!" Tamaki cried, and sat in his emo corner. Haruhi tried to cheer him up, but failed.

"Well, Rin, we can do the same with you as we do with Haruhi. We can hide your gender and let you participate in the host club." Kyoya said. Rin nodded. "I'm used to hide my gender. My old fart always forced me inside male clothing, so did my younger brother. Especially winds I started 'growing up'."

Honey walked to Rin. "So Rin-chan is like Haruhi-chan a girl?" Rin nodded, petting Honeys head. "Yeah."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a platform came rising from the floor. A laughing girl was on it. "A new member appears in the host club! There will be a lot of drama, adventure and maybe even romance for the newbie~"

"WHERE DID SHE CAME FROM?" Rin yelled. But, she was ignored by everyone.

"Wich type are you?" Renge muttered

"Type?" Rin questioned.

"Every host has a 'type' based on their personalities. Kyoya is the cool type, Honey the Lolita type, Mori the silent type, the twins are the mischievous type, Haruhi is the natural type, and Tamaki is the princely type." Renge said, as she studied Rin closely. "Hmmm. You have point ears, sharp teeth, a brutal yet nice attitude... You must be! A demonic type!"

Rin stiffed up, lauging. 'Oh, the irony...' She wrapped her tail tighter around her torso.

The silence was broken by a phone buzzing. It was Rin's, and she got a text.

'Rin,where are you? I'm at the front of the school, waiting for you! Cram school is going to start in 10 minutes!'

Rin panicked. "I must go! Here, text me if you need something!" She gave her number to Haruhi, and ran away

'_I'm screwed!'_

**_AN:TADAA! First chappy! I love writing this story! I will explain every thing to you guys: It's like the True cross academy, but besides the cram school, Rin also goes to a normal school. And I was like: why not make it a True cross Ouran school? And thus, this was born. Rin still be folowing a training to be an exorcist, and still is the daughter of satan. I have no shipping in mins, except if requested. You want shipping? Let me know! Also tell me which ships you want to see. (Maybe ill gender swap somebody else if requested)_**

**_Also: next chapter: Enter Bon, Shima, Shiemi, Izomi, Konekomaru, Yukio, and Kuro! Long chapter :)_**


End file.
